


Hot shower relief

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A hot shower is one part of Ann clearing her head





	Hot shower relief

Ann loved a hot shower, it relaxed her, it made her wake up. it was the perfect thing to enjoy. A nice long hot bath or shower. But these days she tended to lean more towards a hot shower. More convenient. It was good on time. She could stand up and let the hot water caress and relax her.

She tied up her hair carefully as she opened the glass doors. Checked her hair once before she checked it again. Then she closed the doors behind her and twisted the knob. A nice long hot shower was welcomed, it was needed. With all the running around she had to do. A shower to pound out the knots and soothe her body. That was needed.

She sighed softly as the water fell on her softly, warm but slowly getting towards the heat that she liked. When she left she was going to be pink head to toe the way she liked it. She had to be careful the way she moved. She did not tie up her hair for it to only end up wet. That was not the plan.

Ann twisted the knob carefully until she got the pressure she wanted, and had to give a low groan when the water finally gave her the heat that she wanted. It felt so good, it felt so right beating on her skin like that. Exactly what she deserved after running around mementos for the whole afternoon.

She deserved all that and more for running around and holding back. She loosened up the muscles in her shoulders as she turned to let the water beat down and do its work. It felt so good washing over her skin.

She reached for her soap before she hesitated. It had been a long day. She could admit that, it had been a long tiring day that had dragged on and on. Warming up was one thing but there was something else she needed.

She reached for the knob that directed the spray and focused the shower head until the water was beating against the tiles before she shifted. Her back to the tiles and the shower head pouring the water over her shoulders. Angled high enough that it would not get her face or her hair. It flowed over her body to the shower tiles below.

Ann’s hand traced her upper body slowly. Just the same way she would if she were lathering herself up. up her arms to her shoulders then down to cup her breasts. She let her head tilt back against the tile as her thoughts drifted back to the mementos run.

There was seriously something wrong with her. Seriously wrong with her when she had three human guys on a team and the one that got her hot. The one who turned her on the most was the one she wanted to strangle. Things were just too hilarious. Something was seriously wrong with her. But it was what it is, she was not exactly going to say anything to him. He would never let her live it down.

But Ann could think couldn’t she? She kept one hand on her nipple as her eyes drifted shut. The pounding heat of the shower on her body was lulling her. It was guiding her to where she needed to be. Her other hand she let drift lower and lower.

The shower was the best place to do this sort of thing. Less mess. Her breath hitched slightly when she spread her legs to let her hand slip between them. So much easier to do this in the shower. Ann bit her lip and fought back the twitch that wanted to spread over her when her thumb brushed her clit. It took a sigh to relax and accept her own fingers.

The water from the shower still poured over her and kept her body wet. Not wet enough for what she wanted. She had to play with her breast and think back on the day to get her body warmed up. the way she had ended up sprawled over Ryuji for just a few seconds. he had taken her our the range of a blast. Taken the fall so she could be cushioned. She had sat back on her way off him when there had been that moment of-

Ann gasped, the sound loud in her shower as she thought on it. The finger she had been rubbing against herself to gather enough wetness she dipped inside herself only to gasp again at the feeling. No matter how often she did it, it always felt good and it always felt amazing. Her breath hitched when she dipped her finger back out only to try again, a deeper thrust that made her sigh and her legs twitch.

That feeling of straddling Ryuji back then. The feeling had gone straight to her nipples. When she had scrambled off him it had been on her mind and that feeling had traveled between her legs. Not much she could do about that at the time.

Her two fingers worked herself as she toyed with her nipples. She teased one and the other taking care not to tease too much. When they were too hard, she could easily bruise them. Mementos bruises were bad enough, injured nipples she did not need to explain.

She took a moment of teasing herself to grab for the shower head control. She had to pull hard while teasing and working herself up. Pressing deep and rubbing until her legs shook as she used the controls. When she got the new angle, Ann slid down the shower to sit on the tiles. The water poured over her body to between her legs. Her head she rested against the slick tiles as her hand continued to move.

Trying to move from one finger inside her to two made her clench down on her own hand. She had to fight back the squeal as well while she rode out the sensation. Too much too soon but at the same time she craved it.

She sat on the tiles with the hot water washing over her lower body as she continued to work herself up. teased and teased her clit until she was clenching down again and riding the pleasure out in soft gasps.

She reopened her eyes to allow herself a smile and a sigh. She found herself looking up at the shower head a moment before she registered the hot water still on her body. Her legs did not want to move however. Ann snorted as she moved her hands under the hot water spray. First a clean-up, then a proper shower and sleep. Her mind was perfectly clear now.

 


End file.
